Around The Camp Fire
by bomber68
Summary: This is a one-shot about Naruto feeling towered Hinata among other things. It is set as a fireside conversation.


I have to thank **Rei-Yuugasa **and **Conspicuous Pink **for their help on this chapter.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Days into their mission, Kakashi insists that they make camp and have some much needed rest if they are going to obtain the mission's goal: Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto was restless and could not sleep, so he got up and walked out and sat down next to the small bonfire in the middle of the campsite. Kiba and Akamaru were sitting out by the fire already.

Naruto turned to Kiba, "Hey, you couldn't sleep either?"

Kiba turned, "Not really, so me and Akamaru here," The large hound gives a small yelp as his master announces his presence, "came to the conclusions that it would be better to get some air, and possibly some sleep." Kiba looks towards the sky wistfully as he continues, "After all, it's a night not worth missing."

Naruto nodded, "Hey that's cool, you don't mind if I sit out here with you guys do you?"

Kiba smiled, "Not at all, actually me and Akamaru here have got a few things to ask you." Kiba laughs heartily and ruffles the tuft of chestnut-colored fur atop Akamaru's head as the canine barks in agreement.

Naruto turned, "Oh, what's on your mind, Kiba?"

Kiba answered, "I don't mean any offence on you by this, but I really need to know; why was it you who Jiraiya-sama chose to train?"

Naruto laughed, "Maybe it's because I remind him of himself as a shinobi of our age." The blonde closes his eyes and turns to look at the sky, "But, to be honest it may be because it has something to do with my past," He says this in a soft voice as he continues, eyelids lifting to reveal sparkling cerulean orbs once again, "I believe that both pervy-sage and baa-chan, Tsunade know a lot more than they tend to let on, at one point in time they may have known my parents."

Kiba turns to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and one hand patting Akamaru absentmindedly, "If that's so, then why don't you just ask them about your folks?"

Naruto unzipped his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and light it, he then turned to Kiba, "Well, I know pervy-sage knew my parents, he let it slip once. But, every time I start asking him about them he blows it off or changes the subject. As far as Tsunade, I think she knows a lot more, and even though I know if I push her buttons right she will let information slip. I'm not dumb enough to stick around after I enrage her." Naruto took a long pull on his smoke and blew it out then continued, "And keep this in mind, even though I act rude around them I actually hold a lot of respect for both, I don't really know who doesn't, anyway. I'm sure they have their reasons for keeping the information from me, besides they can't hide the truth forever."

It is the moment Kakashi chooses to jump down from the lofty branches of a nearby tree. "It's nice to hear that you do actually respect Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama," he points finger at the cigarette held by Naruto; the blonde's face glowing orange as they reflect upon the dancing flames, "but what's with that?"

Naruto took another drag, "Well I found that these calm me. Of course I respect pervy, ah I mean Jiraiya-sensei, he might act stupid a lot, but he really knows a lot of jutsu. He has shown me many things for use both on and off the field of battle."

Kakashi just nodded and sat down beside Naruto. Kiba laughed, "Off the battle field huh, you're talking about getting close to the ladies aren't you?"

Naruto smiled and looked over at the tent Sakura and Hinata were sharing, "No comment."

Kiba looked over at the girls' tent and nodded, "Well on the subject of girls, are you going to try and hook up with, Sakura again?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I don't really see her the same way I used to. Don't get me wrong I do care about her, it's just more like a sister of sorts now."

In the tent Sakura thought to herself, 'He don't feel the same way he used to, what has changed'

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, "What has changed, Naruto, what made you change the way you feel?"

Sakura looked at the side of the tent toward their voices, 'Yes, Kakashi-sensei well get the answers I want.'

Naruto looked at his sensei, "Well, You two remember when Sasuke ran off to the sound village. Before that he was in the hospital, Sakura and I went to see him, I don't remember why but Sasuke sent me away to get something, but I went back in and was unseen by either of them. What I saw in both their eyes how much they really cared for one another, even if Sasuke won't admit it to her, or anyone for that madder, I saw it with my own eyes. If they can make each other happy, then I will be happy for them."

Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek, 'Naruto, saw that embrace between Sasuke and I, and he thinks Sasuke cares about me.'

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "So, you're clearly not as clueless as many have believed."

Kiba smiled a device smile, "So, if you're no longer interested in Sakura, is there a new girl that you're interested in?"

Naruto light another cigarette, "Yes, I have started to like another girl, but I worry I may be aiming too high."

Kakashi laughed, "It is funny to hear that from the man who declared that he will become hokage, she must be one very special girl."

Sakura got all wide eyed and turned to Hinata, "Hinata wake up."

Hinata rolled over toward Sakura, "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura put a finger up to her lips, "Shh," She pointed toward the voices, "Just listen, I think we both will find what Naruto and Kiba are talking about."

Naruto smiled, "Wait, before we continue to talk about my interests, Kiba do tell how you feel toward Hinata."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and thought to himself, 'It seems Naruto just tipped his hand, very interesting that he has started to like her, if I remember right she has had feelings for him for a very long time.'

Kiba turned, "Well, she is a very sweet and caring person. After we got put on team 8, I started to worry about her, never about her strength, more about how kind she is. I even started to fall for her, but that never mattered because she always had feeling for someone else. I didn't understand why she felt so for this man, not until I got a chance to really get to know him. Then I finally understood. In time I started to see her much as I see my sister, although much less annoying."

Hinata held her hand over her mouth, "Kiba, I never knew."

Kakashi looked over to Kiba, 'These two are thought to be the two most dense from their class, but here they are talking around the true topic and not really saying the real answers.'

Naruto nodded, "Well, I see, I guess I will tell you why I feel I might be aiming to high. The girl I have started to have feelings for is nearly a princess to our village. It is Hinata Hyuuga. But I can't act on these feeling. She is way out of my league. Well guys, I think I'm going to retire for the night. I would like that this conversation remain only between three of us"

Hinata laid back on to her pillow smiling, "Naruto-kun, you care, you care about me."

Sakura just sat there smiling at her shy friend. Kakashi and Kiba both turned to Naruto, "Of course we will keep everything we spoke about tonight simply between each other."

* * *

The following day Sakura got up and as she walked out of her tent she saw Kiba and Akamaru did sleep out by the fire. Sakura walked up to Kakashi, "Sensei, I was awake last night."

Kakashi put his book into his pouch, and then looked at Sakura, "I see, well how much did you hear?"

Sakura looked down at the ground embarrassed that she had spied on their conversation, "I heard all of it, and Hinata heard the second half, the stuff about her."

Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "So you're ok with everything Naruto said last night?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, yeah, I mean it came as a shook when I heard Naruto no longer has a crush on me. But, I understand how he feels and I believe I also feel like he is much like a brother to me now."

* * *

Kakashi walked up to Yamato, "When we split up again, I want you to when you get a chance, give though two some alone time."

Yamato nodded, "As you wish."

* * *

Later that day for some reason Yamato disappeared. Hinata turned to Naruto after checking that they were alone with her, "Na-Na-Naruto."

Naruto turned to her with a beaming smile and a slight blush, "Yes Hinata."

Hinata's face turned bright red, "I-I-I have been trying to find the ca-ca-courage to tell you something for a very lo-lo-long time."

Naruto looked at her still smiling, "What is it, Hinata."

Hinata broke her eye contact with his blue eyes, "I-I-I lo-lo-love y-y-you"

Naruto ran up and wrapped his arms around and lead down to her ear, "I love you too." He then picked up her chin and pressed his lips to hers."

* * *

Please review let me know what you thought


End file.
